Starting Over
by Lissaone
Summary: Future fic, after college. **Epilogue**
1. Default Chapter

1 Starting Over  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Few years after college. This is an AU.  
  
Authors' note: This story is told from each of the characters' points of view. This may start out weird. But never fear, I'm a dreamer all the way (  
  
Feed Back is always a welcome. Please be kind this is my first fan fic.  
  
1.1 Liz  
  
Today didn't start out to well. I woke up half an hour late. Ethan didn't even think to awaken me. Why would he? I usually am still asleep when he wakes up. Daniel hadn't wanted to awaken. Every other morning the little devil was up at five thirty on the dot. I hardly had tome to get him to the daycare on time before I needed to be in my classroom.  
  
I swear school wasn't even that great. Did everyone in the world have a meeting and not invite me? Did they declare it annoy Liz Tailner day? I was feeling edgy all day, like.  
  
Like Max was close.  
  
That was impossible; there was no way that he was in New Jersey. He had stayed in Roswell, New Mexico. Him, Tess, Isabel and Michael. They had opted to stay. Of course I had chosen to leave. I couldn't stand being that close to Max and not be able to have him. So I left. I came to school and started over. That's the end to it.  
  
Then why do I feel bad?  
  
After school was out I stayed for my required hour. I was just packing up my stuff when I felt a chill down my spine. The exact feeling that I got when Max walked into the same room I was in. That was six years ago that I left. It can't be possible. I ignored it and continued. I was going to be late picking up Daniel; he wouldn't be too cool with that.  
  
"Um, Mrs. Tailner?" Came the too familiar voice.  
  
I spun around and was glued to my spot. I could only stare. Why did he have to come back now everything was working out just fine? I'm married, have a two year old son, I was just starting to get on with my life after Max Evans. This couldn't be happening. I am over him, I kept telling myself. I had to be. I was over, I was married. Married Liz. Once again I AM LIZ TAILNER! Why couldn't I convince myself that?  
  
Screw it. I still think Liz Evans sounds better. What am I going to do? I couldn't think at the moment, he was gorgeous, even more than he was before. God I missed him.  
  
"Max." I whispered.  
  
1.2 Max  
  
Damn. She responded. I knew that I was setting myself up to be hurt by calling her by her married name. I couldn't believe it when the front office said that her name had changed. It just couldn't happen. But it had. She was married. Well she couldn't sit around and wait she had to get on with her life.  
  
I took a step forward. She stayed rooted to her spot just looking at me. I stopped where I was, trying not to frighten her. I just wanted to talk, to set some things straight. She sat down in her chair. What was she going to do?  
  
"W-would you like to sit?" She asked shyly, still in a state of shock.  
  
"Thanks." I replied and took a seat in one of the student desks.  
  
"So," She was at a loss.  
  
"Um, I came," he paused to clear his throat. "I came so we could talk."  
  
"What about?" She said in an irritated tone. Did I do something wrong? "You know what Max, I don't have time for this right now." She stood up. What happened?  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you." I said trying to stand before she opened the door of the classroom.  
  
"Didn't mean to upset me?" She half shouted, half whispered. "You come walk inot my classroom, back into my life, when you were gone for six years to talk?" She asked.  
  
"Liz, I-I'm sorry?" What did she want me to say?  
  
"Of course your sorry." She said in a mocking tone. "Well, I need to go because, you see, I have a son that I need to pick up from daycare. He doesn't like to wait on me. And I have to get home." She said opening the door.  
  
"Maybe now wasn't the best time to come. Can I meet you somewhere maybe? You could even bring your son." I said.  
  
"So kind of you to allow me to bring my child with me." She said in a seriously annoyed voice. It was obvious you don't mess with her kid. When had she become so pissy.  
  
"Sorry, Um, could we meet up sometime? Like, soon?" I ask, maybe she would listen.  
  
Her features softened. "Yes, actually, I promised Daniel, my son, I'd take him out tomorrow after school and you could come along." She said, stepping outside the classroom. "We're going to a little restaurant called Luigi's, its on the corner of Beech and Orange. You can't miss it. Be there at 5." She said and walked out of the classroom and out of the building.  
  
I had no idea she could have such an attitude. But then again I deserved it, maybe I should have listened to Michael's advice about calling first. That could have been better.  
  
Tbc? (feedback is a welcome.) This is my first fan fic. 


	2. Reliving

1 Starting Over-1  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A few years after college, this is a dreamer fic.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for all the feedback. Anyway, I just wrote this chapter to fill in some of the misunderstandings. None of the stuff happened from "Heart of Mine" Max and Liz still go to prom, but nothing happens between Max and Tess. Tess does not get pregnant. Alex did die, but from an car accident. And sorry but yes, only one couple. I'm working on another story that has all couples. Thanks.  
  
1.1 Liz  
  
Thinking about meeting Max has kept me awake all night. I don't know what I was thinking all that time ago. But I guess I wasn't. So now I have to face the music. I remember that last day clearly. A little too clearly.  
  
Flashback-Liz  
  
I never thought that I would actually be leaving Roswell. Well, to clear that up, I mean leaving Roswell without Max. I'm going to Harvard. The last week and a half have been absolutely wonderful.  
  
Well it pretty much happened like this.  
  
"We finally got through it Max." I say happily as he hugs me in his arms on graduation night.  
  
"I know we did it. We're going to college and we're going to start our own lives." He say kissing the top of my head.  
  
I remember cuddling and then we made the final decision that night. Max had found out about future Max a while back. I remember it was the most spectacular night of my life.  
  
Two days later, I received a letter from Harvard. They wanted to know if I was interested in a summer Biology program. I, of course, accepted. The date I was to leave was two weeks from yesterday. What was I going to tell Max? He knew I was going to Harvard but he thought we would have our last summer together. How was I going to tell him?  
  
10 days later I made the decision to tell him that I was going to go. I had no choice. I went to his window as I had always done before. He opened the window immediately.  
  
He knew something was wrong.  
  
"Max." I began. I didn't even know how to start so I just went on in. "There is a summer bio. Program and I'm going to go. I've already made up my mind." I say blinking back tears.  
  
He stared at me. I don't think he knew how to respond to me. He stood there. "What about us, what about our summer?" He asked in a strained voice.  
  
"There isn't going to be one. There can't be one." I say. I let the tears run freely now.  
  
"Liz, I-I'm happy for you but, I'm going to miss you." He looks at me with accusing eyes. "How long have you known?" He asks.  
  
"Two weeks." I said plainly, not knowing how to elaborate on it.  
  
"When do you leave?" He asks softly.  
  
"Day after tomorrow."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks in tight voice. I can't tell whether he's sad, angry, or a mixture of both.  
  
"I-I didn't want it to come between us." I say.  
  
"Well it couldn't have come between us even more. You could have told me before." He said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"I don't know." I state. I honestly don't know why I didn't.  
  
"When will I see you again?" He asks looking me in the eye.  
  
"I-I honestly don't know Max. I probably won't make it home before fall session starts. I might be home for the Christmas holidays." I look at him. There's something in my eyes I've never seen before.  
  
He walks up to me. "Max please don't." I say desperately. If he kissed me now I wouldn't be able to leave.  
  
He kisses my forehead then turns his back to me. "Good-bye Liz." He says. I take that as my cue to leave.  
  
"Good-bye Max." I say and crawl back out the window. Out of Max's life.  
  
1.2 Liz  
  
I never made it back for the holidays. I didn't make it back. My parents decided to come to me instead. They said it would be easier. I don't know why, but I figured anything would be easier than going back to Roswell. 


	3. The Meeting

1 Starting Over-Part 2  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Few years after college. This is an AU.  
  
Authors' note: This story is told from each of the characters' points of view. This may start out weird. But never fear, I'm a dreamer all the way (  
  
  
  
1.1 Liz  
  
1.2 Next Morning  
  
Maybe today's meeting wouldn't be all that bad. We could talk settle things you know maybe be friends. But I don't want to be just friends. Why is life so cruel why must I have to choose? I'm married. I have a kid. I'm happy, or was. I used to be. Until he came back. Although, was I ever truly happy, I know I love Daniel to death, I'd give him everything he needs. The thing is, I don't know if I'd do the same thing for Ethan. I love him. I don't know if I'm in love with him. I would do everything for him, at least I try, but it just is weird.  
  
Maybe this isn't the best thing for me to be thinking about before class? I have a whole day ahead of me, dealing with evil ninth graders. I swear those kids are spawns of Satan. I can't think today, not even on biology, what am I going to do?  
  
The bell rang; they start filing into the classrooms, groaning like they're going to die. I just want to yell at them to shut up and sit down, but I can't.  
  
"Ok, class, I know you all think your dying, but please take your seats before announcements." I say sternly.  
  
They file into their seats but continue their chatter. They abruptly shut up when the announcements begin. They know I don't put up with it during the announcements. Immediately they began talking after the announcements. Damn them.  
  
"I give you five seconds to quiet down. Last person talking detention lunch today, Monday and Tuesday." I say loudly and firmly. Talking continues. Ok I'll do it the hard way, but for me easy way. "Everyone quiet, face me, all materials on the floor except pen and paper, Pop Quiz!" I say. Groans are heard but the class is silent. Too late.  
  
I pass out the papers that were meant to be review for the quiz, and settle down at the desk for a nice relaxing thirty minutes. The power of teaching.  
  
1.3 Max  
  
She had a son, and a husband. Was she happy? She obviously loved little Daniel. What did he look like? He certainly seemed nice. He must be cute.  
  
I wandered into the restaurant scouting for Liz. She should be here she was never late for anything. Although having a kid could make her different. Then I saw her. She was sitting having a conversation with a small boy that must be Daniel. He smiled. She was so into the conversation. He was talking away excitedly. He obviously loved each other very much. Now he was proudly showing his Mommy something on his arm. Her eyes widened in shock and then kissed his arm where Daniel pointed. Daniel smiled and put his arm down. He had an owwie, from what I witnessed and knew. I took then to go to the table.  
  
"Hello, Liz." I said not knowing how else to start.  
  
Daniel stopped his chatter and stared up at me. I could see where he would be confused. Who is this man talking to his mommy that wasn't his daddy?  
  
"It's, um, Elizabeth now. I rarely go by Liz, just by Maria." She said looking at Daniel hoping he hadn't caught it. "But it's ok when we're by ourselves, just not around others." She added.  
  
"Ok, Elizabeth." That sounded too weird.  
  
"How are things?" She asked. "I know I was kind of mean yesterday, I was just shocked and yesterday wasn't the best of days." She said.  
  
"Its fine. I just wanted to talk. Michael, Iz, and I have been living here for quite awhile." I started.  
  
"Why?" She asked shocked.  
  
"I don't know, change of scenery, different surroundings. We had no idea that you guys were so close. We live in the next county over. I was looking through some archived newspapers, at my job, and I saw your wedding announcement." I said.  
  
"I guess we'll start with pleasantries." Liz started. Why did she have to be so formal? "This as you might have guessed is Daniel Evan Tailner, my son." She said proudly.  
  
I looked at her, "Evan?"  
  
She avoided my eyes, "Yes, after an old friend. Danny, this man here is Max." She said.  
  
Daniel looked at me and I at him. "Nice to meet you," I said politely. How else was I supposed to act?  
  
"Well, Max, what are you doing now for a living, since you already know what I'm doing." She asked. Was that a hint of mockery in her tone?  
  
"Well, Iz, and I started our own little law firm with the help from our dad. She does most of the work, I do research and paperwork stuff, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I never saw you as a office type person. Danny, please sit down on your bottom please, not your feet." She directed her son and then focused her attentions back on me.  
  
"I wasn't but it works fine, and we pretty much set up our own hours when we're not on a case." I say.  
  
"Oh, that would be nice. Daniel, if you don't stop right now I'll have to tell your father." The young boy glared at his mother and plopped himself down in his chair.  
  
"So what's his father like?" I couldn't get myself to say husband.  
  
"My husband is just fine, his name is Ethan Tailner, as you already know." She said shortly, but there was a hint of something in her eyes he didn't quite recognize. "He works late tonight which is why I decided to take Daniel out."  
  
"How long have you two been married?" I asked simple enough correction, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
"Why are you asking so many questions about my life?" She demanded.  
  
"Just curious to see how your life was going, I didn't mean to offend you." I didn't know what was making her so upset.  
  
We made small talk during dinner. Daniel got used to being around me; he talked quite a bit making it impossible for Liz and me to talk.  
  
Daniel turned and mumbled something to her that I couldn't quite catch. I could pick out a few words but all sounded like mumbo-jumbo to me. But Liz understood and nodded her head. He tried to stand up but was belted down. Liz giggled at his frustration and undid it for him and set him down on the floor.  
  
I paid for dinner against Liz's wishes and followed the pair outside to the little playground. She removed his shoes and sent him on his way.  
  
1.4 Liz  
  
Max was absolutely gorgeous tonight. As per normal. He was so nice to Daniel. Ethan doesn't even have that kind of patience with him.  
  
The school that Daniel goes to teaches them two languages besides English before they start kindergarten. The thing is, Daniel doesn't understand the three languages are different. He thinks they're all one. He speaks, Spanish, French, and English. Those are the languages I learned in high school and college. Ethan only knows Spanish and is annoyed when he speaks French. I don't even think Max realized he was speaking a different language. He'll probably ask me sometime.  
  
Daniel turns and yells at me to watch him go down the slide in his little language I turn and watch.  
  
"How do you know what he's saying?" Bingo.  
  
I patiently explained it to him. He just looked at me, God, he's so hot. Don't think like that Liz.  
  
"I didn't know you spoke French." Max said.  
  
"I learned in college. He probably speaks it better than I do though." I laughed and glanced at my son quickly.  
  
"So how's your life going?" I asked.  
  
"Good, good." Was his answer.  
  
"How are things?" I put the stress on things.  
  
"Good actually, do you really want to here about it?" He asked looking into my eyes.  
  
"Actually, I would." I said cheerfully.  
  
"Ok, after we graduated, Michael, Isabel, Tess, and I, all went to Santa Fe University. We found that we could easily defeat Khivar, which is what we did. After our time at the University was over we moved here. To start over. Um, Tess and I got married, and we had two kids. Twins, girls, Evelyn and Elizabeth." He looked down blushing, he actually gave his daughter my name and Tess accepted it.  
  
"Is there a reason for Elizabeth?" I asked.  
  
"Old friend." He smiled at his using of my words.  
  
"Where are they now? Why didn't you bring them?" I asked, just curious.  
  
"Dead." He looked straight ahead now.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." I was mortified. If anything ever happened to Daniel, I didn't know what I would do. He was my life. From the way Max talked about his girls they were his life as well.  
  
"Its ok." He said in a tone that meant he wasn't going to talk about them any further. "After that, I moved out of the house that we lived in and into an apartment. There was no need for so much space with just me." He looked down. "So now I'm a lawyer, in a firm with Isabel, and that's what's happened in my life." Max said.  
  
"Wow, and I thought I went through a lot in the past six years. To answer your question from earlier, I've been married for three years. I teach, and Daniel is my life. There you have it. Liz Parker in a nutshell." Oh God, I did not just say my maiden name.  
  
He looked at me funny. "Don't you mean Elizabeth Tailner?"  
  
"Yes, that is what I mean. I'm still not used to it." I laughed.  
  
He smiled and we continued our small talk and once again became familiar with each other's lives.  
  
(Thanks for continuing to read) 


	4. Sickness

1 Starting Over –3  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Few years after college. This is an AU.  
  
Authors' note: This story is told from each of the characters' points of view. This may start out weird. But never fear, I'm a dreamer all the way (  
  
1.1 Few weeks later  
  
1.2 Liz  
  
Today was going great. The last few weeks have been going well with Max and the others. I think Maria and Michael might actually get back together. Maria talks non-stop about Michael. Max complains that Michael talks too much about Maria. I'm happy for them. Really, I am.  
  
Ding-dong. Oh the PA. "Can I have quiet please." I ask the class. They respond with quietness. They're being nice today. "Yes." I say loudly.  
  
"Mrs. Tailner, you have a phone call in the office." The secretary said.  
  
"Ok." I grabbed my purse quickly, opened the door connecting my class to the other biology class so the other teacher can keep an eye on them. I'm starting to panic. The office usually just takes my calls and then tells me them at lunch. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Hello this is Elizabeth." I said into the phone.  
  
"Hi, this is Miss Kathy, from Daniel's daycare." She said. She spoke in English so there mustn't be any kids around.  
  
"Hi, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Daniel's sick, and he needs to go home. He has a 101 fever. Could you come get him please?" My head was reeling. He was fine this morning. What am I going to do? Ethan's out of town, Maria is at some convention, and Max. Max has a flexible schedule right now.  
  
"Ok, can I get back to you in a few minutes? I need to make a call."  
  
"Sure."  
  
I dug around in my purse and found Max's work number. "Hi Max, are you busy right now?"  
  
"No actually, I was going to go home for the day. There aren't any cases today." He said.  
  
"Perfect. Could you do me a big favor?" Knowing his answer.  
  
"Of Course."  
  
"Could you pick up Daniel from school? He's sick and I can't as of now. So that would help me out so much." I said quickly.  
  
"Sure, will they let me?" He asked. He was thrilled about picking him up.  
  
"Yes, just have your ID. I'm calling over there right now to tell them your going to be picking him up."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in like fifteen minutes." He told me and then hung up. I went back to class.  
  
1.3 Max  
  
Why would she call me to pick him up? Well she must have had her reasons. I went to the daycare and walked inside.  
  
"Hello, I'm Max Evans and I was sent to pick up Daniel Tailner. Elizabeth Tailner, his mother, sent me." I explained at the secretary's confused look.  
  
"Can I see some ID please?" She asked.  
  
"Certainly." I pulled it out to show to the woman behind the counter.  
  
"Thank you. Debbie, can you please go get Daniel?"  
  
I waited about five minutes before the woman called Debbie came back with a tired Daniel holding onto her hand. He was flushed he was obviously sick.  
  
"Max? Where's Mommy?" He asked holding his hands up for me to hold him.  
  
I took him in my arms. He was heavy, how did Liz hold him with such ease? "She's at work, she'll pick you up from my house after school ok?" I said quietly.  
  
"Sì." He said quietly and was asleep.  
  
1.4 Liz  
  
I knocked on his apartment door. No one answered. I heard the TV on so I opened the door.  
  
I walked in and glanced at the couch and there they were.  
  
Daniel was lying on his tummy on Max's chest. He was clinging tightly to his shirt. Poor Max, he was going to have to iron that fifteen million times to get those wrinkles out. I walked over to Daniel and tried to lift him off.  
  
"Nooo." Came the response.  
  
"Max wake up." Liz gently nudged him. "Max!" She said sharply. He had always been a hard riser.  
  
"I'm awake. Oh hi Liz. What are you doing here?" He was still not awake yet. "Oh yeah, let me get his stuff." He tried to move but couldn't with the weight on the chest.  
  
I laughed and took Daniel into my arms so Max could move. He smiled and got his stuff.  
  
He walked me to the door. "Thank you, very much, I" Oh My God, I almost told him I loved him. I haven't said that to Ethan in like forever, and here it comes so easily. Yes this was getting bad. "Appreciate it very much. I don't know what I would have done. Ethan's out of town." She said. And then opened the door.  
  
"Yo quiero stay con Max." Daniel said in mixed Spanish and English.  
  
"No pueda, por que Max tiene trabajo." I answered back. He needs to learn the difference.  
  
" s'il vous plait" He said.  
  
"I thought you were sick." I asked. I could still tell that he was. He was flushed and not just from sleep. It was the fever, and he was still burning in my arms.  
  
"Its ok, he can stay. I've taken care of sick children before. Elizabeth got sick. She was more human when Evelyn, was more not." Was he actually talking about Elizabeth and Evelyn he has never done that.  
  
"Oh." Was all I could say. "Well, actually it would help, I have a test that I promised to be graded yesterday, but I couldn't. I will bring clothes and pjs over later. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yes, that would be fine." He said.  
  
As I was about to walk out the door I turned and faced them both. I quickly kissed Daniel on his cheek and left before anything else happened.  
  
God this was definitely turning bad.  
  
1.5 Max  
  
She trusted me with Daniel. She had before. But Daniel was never allowed to stay anywhere. Even when Maria offered to take him. Now she was allowing me.  
  
And I had told her about Evelyn and Elizabeth. I never talked about them. Only with Isabel and Michael.  
  
I turned when he heard the door open. "Hey Iz." I said calmly.  
  
"Who's that?" She had never met Daniel.  
  
"This is Daniel, Liz's son." I watched her look of confusion. "He was sick today and she needed me to pick him up. I did, now he doesn't want to go home." I explained.  
  
"Oh, what about Ethan?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Out of town." I said.  
  
"She's there by herself?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, why?" I asked, she stayed home alone by herself all the time.  
  
"I don't think she should." Isabel said.  
  
"Well, I can't ask her that won't be right." I said she had to understand. "She'll bring over his clothes later. If you call her she can bring hers too.  
  
"I'll be here and she can stay in my room. With me. That way it won't be awkward. That way if Ethan asks then she can honestly say she stayed over with me." She said.  
  
"Ok. Her number's in the address book by the phone." I told her. Oh crap. I had mistakenly put Liz under P for Parker. I hoped Isabel wouldn't mind or say anything. I would have to fix that.  
  
"Max." Isabel said when I walked back in the room after laying Daniel down on the bed in my room. "Liz wants to speak with you." The words I really didn't want to here.  
  
"Hello." I said carefully.  
  
"Max, um, do you think that I should? I mean I've stayed by myself before, I'll be ok." She said shyly.  
  
"If you want to come you know you are most welcome here. You don't have to worry that your not. I would actually prefer that you stay here." I was rambling. "I insist that you come. I have decided and I don't want you there alone." I said firmly, making it clear that she would come.  
  
"Alright I'll come." She said softly. "Be there in few." She said and hung up the phone.  
  
1.6 Isabel  
  
Why do I feel there's something still there between Max and Liz? They are very casual around each other yet they never talked about Liz's marriage. Max was attached to Daniel, but Liz was married.  
  
I hope I'm not making assumptions but I'm not liking Liz's husband too much. I know perfectly well, that women stay alone with their children all the time, but Ethan seemed to do it so often. Liz didn't even seem disturbed that he did.  
  
Liz just got here. Max was once again holding Daniel because he was crying again. The way Liz stares at Max. There's something there. I just know it but I can't quite put my finger on it.  
  
I hope, for Liz's sake, that what I suspect about Ethan is wrong. But in some ways I desperately hope that it is right. 


	5. The Twins

1 Starting Over-4  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Few years after college. This is an AU.  
  
Authors' note: This story is told from each of the characters' points of view. This may start out weird. But never fear, I'm a dreamer all the way (  
  
1.1 Later that Night  
  
1.2 Liz  
  
Sitting here on the couch with Daniel, and Max, feels normal. I know it shouldn't. Ethan never just sits with us. He always has "other" things to do. I once asked what they were but he just shrugged it off. I've never asked again.  
  
I looked around Max's apartment. I've been here like twice before but I've never really had a chance to look around. I looked around and spotted pictures of children, Michael, Isabel, everyone when we were in high school. Alex. Those were memories from before so I looked down. I looked directly on the stand above the television. There were two young girls about Daniel's age in the picture. The same two girls were also around the room. Were those Max's girls?  
  
Max stood up and once again put Daniel on his bed. And came and sat down next to me. Not too close. God, he needed to sit closer. I scooted closer and pulled my legs up under me. I laid my head on Max's shoulder. He tensed then relaxed. "Max?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Yes." He said softly.  
  
"Will you tell me about your girls. Please." I asked on the spot what was I thinking?  
  
Once again he tensed. What was I thinking? "Never mind, I didn't mean to ask such a personal question." I stammered an apology.  
  
"No, no its ok. I'd love to tell you about them." He smiled then.  
  
1.3 Max  
  
At first when Liz suggested that I tell her about Evelyn and Elizabeth I was nervous. Then I remembered that it would be fine. It was just Liz. I smiled and started.  
  
"We didn't know that we were having twins until they were actually born. Evelyn was our choice name if it was a girl, and Ryan for a boy. But when we had two girls we had no idea what to name the second one." I started and took a breath. My hand made its way to hers and covered it. "We were at a loss, then I said the first name that came to my head. Elizabeth." I said told her. "It was perfect. At the moment she would take any name so she said fine." I explained. "So I had my Evelyn Anne, and Elizabeth Anne." He said proudly.  
  
"That's my name." Liz said quietly. It hadn't even dawned on me. I had known her middle name was Anne, but at that moment it did not whatsoever dawn on me.  
  
"Really? Wow." Was all I could say. How weird was that. Except that my Elizabeth was an Evans, not a Tailner.  
  
Where had that come from?  
  
"Yes." She said. "What did they look like?"  
  
"Well, my Evelyn, she had blonde, curly hair that covered her whole head. Her eyes were the deepest blue. She was loud. When she wanted something she was sure to get it. She was also the shortest of the two." I laughed how I missed them.  
  
"She was a lot like her mother then?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yes, in a way yes. She was very much like her mother." I said.  
  
"Now, my Elizabeth, she was the taller, slimmer of the two. She had dark brown hair, dark, dark eyes, that seemed to go on forever. She was also the smarter of the two. They rivaled on intelligence, but when it came down to it Elizabeth was the brighter of the two. She was quiet. When she wanted something she was quiet about it. Most of the time we had to ask to make sure she had everything she needed." My voice was quieter and I hardly recognized it.  
  
"It must be the name. Elizabeth only works for smart and quiet children." She said with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"I think so too." I agreed with a smile. "If you saw them together from a distance you would never know they were twins. But when you knew them there was something there, I think it was the Evans' charm, that made them very much sisters." I said quietly.  
  
Liz looked at me with mischief in her eyes. "Max, um, what Evans' charm?" She laughed.  
  
It was so good to here her laugh. "Hey, what is it with the name Elizabeth?" She glared at me and then settled down back and rested her head on my shoulder again.  
  
"They could already talk by the time they were a year." I started.  
  
"Really, Daniel didn't talk until he was nearing 18 months." She said.  
  
"That's when they're supposed to start talking. It was weird to have jabbering one-year-olds." I told her with a grin.  
  
1.4  
  
1.5  
  
1.6  
  
1.7 Liz  
  
He obviously loved his daughters very much. He's had this goofy grin on his face the whole time. God, if only Ethan felt this way about Daniel. What did he have against him?  
  
"They were 18 months when they died." He said sadly. I gripped his hand tightly. He was going to tell me about how he lost his little pride and joys.  
  
"It was a freak thing really." He said softly. "Remember that plane crash a few years back?" He asked. Of course that was horrific it had killed over two hundred people in it. "They were on that flight. Evelyn, Elizabeth, and Tess. They were on their way to visit Isabel in New Mexico. I was going to fly out the next day. I was supposed to leave that night as well but I had to stay here an extra night." He said he was holding my hand tightly.  
  
He wiped away angry tears. He looked at me. Sadly, I have only seen that look one other time, when I had left after graduation. "I was supposed to be on that flight, Liz." He said in a strained voice.  
  
"But Max, you were not on that flight, you were meant to be alive. You were meant to be here right now. You're supposed to be here having this conversation with me. Max look at me." I demanded, he was not going to feel guilty about this. "It was not your fault. Someone had to stay alive to tell of the two girls, and that someone was you." I said. He looked at me with such pain in his eyes. I was crushed.  
  
I just hugged him; he let the tears run. He was opening up to me, how was I supposed to take this? I looked at him; I almost started crying as well. Slowly, ever so slowly, I leaned over and kissed him. It deepened. I don't know which one of us did it but it happened. I don't know how far it would have gone if we hadn't heard the small cry from within.  
  
"Mommy." Came Daniel's voice. I scooted away from Max and rushed into the room. What had I done? I had kissed Max. I have kissed him. It has been six years since our last kiss what was I thinking. God, it was a good kiss. I can't fall for him. I have a family. But you want Max to be that family. Came a voice from inside. I wanted to agree with it. But I couldn't. I couldn't let that happen again. 


	6. Isabel and Maria

1 Starting Over-5  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Few years after college. This is an AU.  
  
Authors' note: This story is told from each of the characters' points of view. This may start out weird. But never fear, I'm a dreamer all the way (  
  
1.1 Isabel  
  
I watched the interaction between Max and Liz. They do still love each other deeply. There was a look of envy on Liz's face when Max talked of my nieces. Was there something missing in Liz's family that she wanted. Or was it just Max.  
  
I would have to talk to Maria about that. As for now, I'll just go back into my room and act like I was there all along. I know they still love each other, even if they don't yet  
  
1.2 Max  
  
Whatever just happened out there was not good. I just kissed a married woman. Did I kiss her or did she kiss me? It seemed like it could be either one of us. God, what am I going to do?  
  
She's sleeping in the next room with Daniel. Ethan won't be home till Sunday. Does that mean that she will stay till then? That's a lot of evenings. Hopefully, Daniel will have gotten better and would hang around with them. But whatever happens I cannot allow us to be that close again.  
  
1.3 Next Afternoon  
  
1.4 Maria  
  
This had better be good. I cancelled a date with Michael so I could talk to Isabel. She sounded urgent so I, of course, agreed to meet her. I haven't seen her for six years. I had never been to their apartment; I had no reason to. So, evidently, I never saw Isabel.  
  
As I look around now you would never have guessed who lived here. There were pictures of two small girls everywhere. I wonder who they are? I have no idea why Isabel wanted to meet here.  
  
"Hi." I say enthusiastically. We hug and giggle. Comments about each other, you know, girl stuff.  
  
"So where are Max and Liz?" I just had to ask.  
  
"They took Daniel out to dinner." She told me. I perked an eyebrow at her. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Maria."  
  
She did not just call me over here to talk about my best friend's love life.  
  
"Well, if you want to know why don't you ask them?" I say hotly.  
  
"Because, I can't." She slipped into her ice-bitch mode.  
  
"And why not." I couldn't resist even though I already knew the answer. We never got on tremendously well. We both clunked heads. And everyone knew we could both be bitches when we needed to.  
  
"Because they're not ready to admit what is happening between the two of them." She said. Then proceeded to tell me about the evening before. I was startled about what I had heard. But not really, I didn't like Ethan, ever. I decided to tell Isabel the truth.  
  
"Look, Isabel, I'm going to give you some information but we can't get too involved in this relationship development. Liz has to figure this one out on her own because if not, she'll be torn." I looked at her and dove in headfirst. "I don't like Ethan. I never did. At first Liz refused to even look at another guy. She was planning on going back for Max after her first year of college. She just wanted to get her feet wet." I saw anger flash in Isabel's eyes. I braced myself for what I was about to hear.  
  
"Did she really think that he would just wait around for her until she 'got her feet wet'? She couldn't have called, told Max to wait for her. That she was coming for him. God, Maria he was crushed. He went into deep depression. He came to terms with Tess, got married to her, and had two kids. Maria, he would never have done that if he would have known." She was furious.  
  
"I understand that." I said with a deathly calm. She didn't realize how difficult it was for Liz. "Things just got under hand, and she met Ethan. She married him a few months later. After the marriage, everything changed Ethan was gone a lot. More than even traveling husbands are. I didn't trust him, I still don't. As of now, I think he's using her. Just for his position. You know, big business man, with a wife and kid tucked away in their little New Jersey Suburb home. You know what I mean. Don't you?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I understand perfectly. Does Liz?" She said.  
  
"She does, in her own way. I don't think she'd willingly admit it. You obviously know why. She's afraid that she won't find someone, she's afraid of the divorce. For herself, for Daniel, she's terrified for Daniel." I explained. Some of the things were just dawning on me now.  
  
"I understand. But with Max here, so willing to take her back as a friend, I think she has that extra boost that she needs to leave. To find someone who is willing to take care of her, love her, and Daniel." She was getting to a point as well.  
  
"We just have to make her see. Quietly, and easily we'll make them both see." I said happily.  
  
"But, um, you said Liz married him a few months later? Wouldn't she wait longer?"  
  
"Yes, a few months, she met him in January, married him in April, and had Daniel in September. You do the math." I say.  
  
"Oh."  
  
1.5 Max  
  
I walked into the apartment not expecting anyone there. I had Daniel in my arms since he preferred to be carried. I didn't want Liz to carry him because of so much weight. So as I walked into the apartment I almost dropped him. I was not expecting Isabel and Maria to be here.  
  
I stopped in the doorway Liz ran into my back with a loud "umf."  
  
"Sorry, Hey Is, Maria." I say putting Daniel down. "Isabel, don't you have a meeting?" I say casually.  
  
"No." She gives me a look. What is that supposed to mean? I've spent my day trying to decode Daniel's speech, how was I supposed to figure out her looks?  
  
"We were just leaving, I have a date with Michael." Maria says flashing Liz a smile.  
  
"I was too, I was going to go shopping anyway." Isabel stands up.  
  
"Hey, Isabel mind if I tag along? Ethan has some clothes at the tailor's and I need to pick them up before tomorrow." Liz said. I tried not to flinch when I heard Ethan's name.  
  
"Sure, what about Daniel?" Isabel asked looking at me. I took my cue.  
  
"I'll look after him. I don't have anything else to do. We'll have a guys hang out. No chicks. How does that sound little man?" I ask turning to Daniel.  
  
"Bye Mommy." He says and walks towards the "pumputer."  
  
"There you go. We'll be fine. Have fun." I say and shut the door before they could protest and make the poor guy go on a shopping trip from hell. I had gone with both in high school. Not fun. 


	7. Accidents

1 Starting Over-6  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Few years after college. This is an AU.  
  
Authors' note: This story is told from each of the characters' points of view. This may start out weird. But never fear, I'm a dreamer all the way (  
  
1.1 Saturday Afternoon  
  
Daniel and I spent the day at the mall, without Max. Max refused to come and I refused to leave Daniel with him again. Daniel has shopped with me every Saturday since he was old enough to leave the house. I wasn't about to leave him out on this one.  
  
"Did you have fun honey?" I asked cheerfully, he got new clothes as well as I did.  
  
He looked in the rearview mirror and took his thumb out of his mouth, "No, Mommy." And sat back in his car seat, a chubby thumb in his mouth. It's a shame, he's only two and he hates shopping, well he better get used to it.  
  
"Are you tired?" I asked glancing back at him in the mirror at a stoplight.  
  
"Yes, adonde vamos?" He wanted to know where we were going.  
  
"Home and then we're going back to Max and Isabel's for the night." I told him. I've spent as little time is necessary at his house. I didn't want Daniel getting wrong impressions about Max or me.  
  
"Why?" He wanted to know.  
  
"I have to leave your father a note so he knows where we are. And I have to pick up some clothes for church tomorrow." 'Father' was the only name Ethan allowed Daniel to call him. It's strange really but hey, what can I say?  
  
"Why." He asked. I could already sense a strained relationship between father and son brewing.  
  
"Because he'll want to know why we're not there when he gets home tomorrow." I answered.  
  
"He won't care." He put his thumb back in his mouth and looked out the window. I stared at him. He was only two but had the mind of an 80-year- old. He knew things. Ethan probably could care less if we were there or not, I'd just rather leave a message and write a note. Just to make sure.  
  
The light turned green and I started across the intersection. I heard a scream, although if it came from Daniel, or me I'll never know. Then everything went black.  
  
1.2 Max  
  
I can't believe I just got that call. All I can do is scream to Isabel and run out the door with my jacket hopefully Isabel will get there in time to get a ride with me.  
  
Liz and Daniel were in a car accident. Daniel was still unconscious, Liz was conscious, but barely. Enough to tell them my phone number and my name. That was what she was thinking about. They had just gotten to the hospital. I had to get there fast.  
  
Good, here comes Isabel, maybe she'll drive, I don't think I could concentrate on the road.  
  
"Max, what happened?" She came running up behind me breathless.  
  
"Liz and Daniel were in a car accident." Was all I could say and threw the keys at her indicating that she would be driving.  
  
"Where at?" She asked starting the car.  
  
"St. I's."  
  
"Ok, that's only a few minutes." She pulled out of the apartment complex.  
  
1.3 At the Hospital  
  
I would have run in if Isabel hadn't kept me at a controlled walk. I walked into the waiting room when I heard her voice.  
  
"Max." She said. I loved that voice; I love it ten times more now.  
  
"Liz?" I spun around. She was sitting, her legs neatly crossed as always. My eyes swept over her small frame as she stood. There were bruises on her legs, minor cuts on her arms, and a temporary cast over her right arm. I let out a sigh of relief realizing those were that was the worst injury. She swayed when she tried to stand.  
  
I rushed up and caught her before she fell over backward. "I guess I'm not completely steady yet." She said quietly trying to hold back sobs.  
  
I sat down in the chair she had just been sitting in. I pulled her down to sit on my lap. She sat willingly, and buried her face in my neck.  
  
"Liz, just cry sweetheart, cry. Its ok, it will help." I tried my best to help her I knew she didn't want to. "Liz, its ok." Sobs began to rack through her small body. I just held her close and eyed Isabel. She nodded and walked in the other direction to go check on Daniel.  
  
"How could this have happened?" She asks. "I'm fine, Daniel's not. Why couldn't I have been the one to get hurt? Why Max." She began to sob. I didn't know how to answer her.  
  
"Liz look at me." I say firmly, but gently. I glance around the crowed waiting room and notice too many people are here. She lifts here eyes from my neck and looks into my eyes. Waiting.  
  
I stand up and head towards the door pulling her behind me. She followed silently. We had finally made it outside into the little garden. Why do they have such pretty little gardens at hospitals? So much pain is caused here they make it seem like a pleasant place to be.  
  
"Liz," I said gently. She looked up at me again, tears still in her eyes threatening to fall. I pulled her into another hug. She hung on like her life depended on it. Thinking about it, she probably did. "It's ok to cry. It's ok to feel worried. But it's not ok to feel guilty. It's a good thing you weren't hurt. Now you can take care of Daniel. He needs his mommy now more than anything Liz. You have to believe me. You are the first thing he's going to want when he wakes up. Do not feel guilty that he got so badly hurt. It wasn't your fault, and you know that." I said firmly. She only cried harder and held tighter. She was really terrified for Daniel. I picked her up and carried her to the nearby bench.  
  
I let her cry. About five minutes later Isabel came outside.  
  
"Liz, Daniel wants to see you." She said gently.  
  
Liz literally sprang from my lap. She tried to control her tears, but it wasn't possible. She collapsed into my lap crying again.  
  
"Liz come on, I'll go with you." I said and pulled her up.  
  
1.4 Liz  
  
Soon I'm going to have to call Ethan. I don't want to. He's coming home tomorrow and its not like he'll come rushing home anyway.  
  
I let Max guide me swiftly into the small hospital room that Daniel was transferred to. There were toys, tv, beds, ivs, stuff that are in hospital rooms. I looked around and saw my baby lying stiffly on his bed. He turned his head just enough to see me. He tried to smile but he obviously was having trouble.  
  
"Mommy?" He said quietly.  
  
"Hi, sweetheart, how are you doing? How do you feel." I ask.  
  
"I hurt my arm, Mama, it hurts to move my legs. Mama, what happened?" He asked.  
  
I could just look at him. I felt so horrible. He was in pain. My poor baby. I just wanted to lift him into my arms and hold him, but I couldn't he was in too much pain and the IV's basically restricted any large movements.  
  
"You and your mommy were in a car accident." I heard Max explain when I couldn't speak. "Do you remember it?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"No." He tried to put a thumb in his mouth but it was impossible with a cast over his arm. That was going to be hell for him. "Mommy, can you hold me?" He asked trying to reach his arms up to me.  
  
"I don't know. I-I" I glanced around the room and saw a nurse. She nodded with a smile. I immediately obliged, pushing the arm rest down and sitting on the bed. It took a great deal of help from Max to get the IV's out of the way. "Do you feel better?" I ask softly, he was already drifting off to sleep.  
  
"sì." He said with a yawn. I just cuddled him close as possible. I examined his body. His injuries were worse than mine. He had a broken rib, a broken arm, and a fractured ankle. But then again it could've been worse.  
  
"Max, he's going to be ok." I say, suddenly feeling very foolish for the crying episode that I had earlier.  
  
He nodded and then headed started out of the room. "Wait." I say suddenly.  
  
"I need to call Ethan, he needs to know. I don't want to leave him, will you hold him until I come back." Max smiles and nods, swiftly taking Daniel from my arms.  
  
In the hallway  
  
"Hi, Kelly, can I speak with my husband please?" I say quickly into the phone. I hate his secretary in Boston. She is such a ditz.  
  
"And may I ask you whose calling?" She says. She actually has the nerve to ask me who I am.  
  
"You know who I am. I'm Elizabeth. You know Ethan is my husband. Now let me talk to him, its an emergency." I say trying not to yell.  
  
"Hold please." She says pleasantly. Bitch.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Took him long enough.  
  
"Yes. Hey, I'm at the hospital with Daniel." I say before he can even ask.  
  
"Why?" He says dully. You would think a father would be frantic if his only son was in the hospital.  
  
"We were in an accident." I wonder what his response will be.  
  
"What type of accident?" He's still way too calm.  
  
"It was a car accident. I'm fine, but Daniel's not. He has a broken rib, broken arm and a fractured ankle. Thanks for asking. Just in case you decided to get home early to see your son, then it would be good to know that we're at St. Is." I say angrily.  
  
"Ok." He is so frustrating.  
  
"And, don't be surprised if I'm not home tomorrow or Monday, I'll be here with him. I EXPECT to see you here tomorrow night. Good-night Ethan." I hung up the phone.  
  
I walk back down into Daniel's room still angry at Ethan. He didn't even seem to care that we were in an accident. I was usually patient with him, but this is the limit. He's going to hear it from me when I get home.  
  
I walk in the room to find Daniel awake, listening quietly while Max read him "One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish." He looks up and smiles.  
  
"Hi Mommy. Max esta leyendo una historia." He says happily. He must be feeling somewhat better because he was speaking in Spanish again.  
  
"He's made me read this three times already. Please come take it away before I'm tempted to burn it." Max says jokingly. I decided to rescue him. That book was Daniel's favorite.  
  
"Here, honey, why don't you sit up so Max can sit down properly in a chair?" I ask.  
  
"Fine." He glares at me.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Tailner, I need to check him over now that he's awake." The doctor said, entering the room.  
  
"Sure." I scooted back from the bed pulling Max with me.  
  
"If you would please excuse us, Mrs. Tailner, the check-ups usually go better without parental interference." He told me.  
  
I looked oddly at him and decided we needed to leave. "Ok, Max, come on. We'll be in the hall, Daniel be good for the doctor please."  
  
"Ok, I will Mommy." He sounded like he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"He's going to cry." I say as Max shut the door.  
  
"He'll be fine, he's a good boy. How did the phone call go?" He asked me.  
  
"He didn't seem to care." I said looking at the ground. "I could have told him Daniel died and he would've had the same answer as always."  
  
"And what is that." He asks sincerely.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You would think since Daniel is his only son that he would care. But he doesn't." I say. Hold the tears.  
  
"It's ok, he'll come tomorrow." He tried to comfort me as best he could.  
  
"Maybe." I mumbled and watched the door open.  
  
"We're going to transfer him to the children's ward in about an hour. He'll heal just fine and you can take him home tomorrow early afternoon." The doctor smiled and closed the door on his way out.  
  
"Hear that Mommy, we can go home tomorrow. I don't want to sleep here two nights." He said holding up two fingers proudly.  
  
"Yes, sweetie." I say and run my hand through his hair. 


	8. Going Home

1 Starting Over-7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Few years after college. This is an AU.  
  
Authors' note: This story is told from each of the characters' points of view. This may start out weird. But never fear, I'm a dreamer all the way (  
  
1.1 Sunday Morning  
  
Max  
  
"Max, you need to go home." Liz said firmly, leaving no room for discussion.  
  
He have been having the same argument all night. She wanted me to go home.  
  
"I don't need to go home." I argued back. She glared at me eyes blazing.  
  
"There is no need for two of us to be here." She tried to reason.  
  
"I want to stay."  
  
"Go home."  
  
"No."  
  
"Max."  
  
"Elizabeth." If looks could kill I would be a dead man. "Fine, I'll go. I'll be back in two hours, and then you are going to go home and shower. Understood?"  
  
"Fine. Bye." She said and pushed me out the door.  
  
I went home, showered, caught some of the daily news, and returned to the hospital.  
  
When I got back Liz was standing outside of the room in tears.  
  
"Liz." I half shouted half whispered down the hallway at her.  
  
"Daniel, there's something wrong. His ribs collapsed, the one that was broken, it could pierce a lung they have to set it again." She said through tears.  
  
My heart was literally in my throat. "Where's the doctor?" I ask.  
  
"He's in there now. They're going to move him to intensive care. They say they have better things to monitor him with. We're only allowed to be with him for a like a half hour at a time." She says sadly.  
  
"At least we get to see him still." I say and then take a breath and dive into my next question. "Did you ever get a hold of Ethan today?"  
  
She eyed me like I was a crazy man. "Of course not."  
  
"Just thought I'd ask."  
  
Just then the doctor walked out. "He'll be moved in a few minutes. We just need to get some nurses down here." He smiled confidently and walked on to his next patient.  
  
"How can they keep smiling?" Liz asked extremely annoyed.  
  
"They're paid to." I said to keep it light. She chuckled softly.  
  
"Well, lets go check on him." She headed towards the door.  
  
"Liz," I said. "You need to go home." Her face was pale and she was very tired.  
  
"No. I can't if he stays, I stay." She said determinedly. If it were anything but this then I would have given in.  
  
"Liz, just go home, shower, and get a change of clothes. I'll stay here with him. It will make you feel better. Trust me." I finished softly.  
  
"I can't go home." She said almost in tears.  
  
"Liz, I swear, it will take you no more than an hour and then you'll be back. Ok." She looked at me wearily.  
  
"Fine," she was defeated. "I'll go after the transfer, in case of papers or something." She said.  
  
"Agreed" I said happily.  
  
1.2 Liz  
  
I can't believe I let him talk me into going home. Being at the hospital is more important then me showering and getting a change of clothes. Who knows what should happen when I'm not there. Well at least I can pick up something for him to do. I can pick up some coloring books…….  
  
I had a whole list of things going when I opened the garage door and saw Ethan's car.  
  
"Damn him." I say aloud he was so going to get it.  
  
I open the door. No one in the kitchen, living room, or anywhere else. Oh well, maybe he's out for a walk. I continue up the stairs to the bedroom. I open the door. I'm shocked beyond belief and glued to my spot. 


	9. Leaving

1 Starting Over-8  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Few years after college. This is an AU.  
  
Authors' note: This story is told from each of the characters' points of view. This may start out weird. But never fear, I'm a dreamer all the way (  
  
1.1 Liz  
  
I was stunned. I could not move. What could I say?  
  
"Ethan!" I shout.  
  
"Elizabeth, this isn't what it looks like." He tried to stammer out.  
  
"Really? Can you please explain to me who that blonde ditz is then?" Men are such idiots. They never think anything through.  
  
"Well actually, I don't know." He said.  
  
"Well, go back to what you were doing. I'm going back to the hospital where your SON is. By the way, his rib collapsed this morning, so he won't be coming home today, maybe tomorrow. We don't know. But when he does get out of the hospital, we will not be coming back here. EVER." I grabbed a bag from the closet and began throwing a few clothes, not too much, I could always come back for it later. I slammed the drawer shut.  
  
"Elizabeth, wait." I act like I hadn't heard him.  
  
"Elizabeth, can I explain?" He said in a softer voice.  
  
"Explain what, Ethan? That you're here in bed with some woman who can't keep her pants up around a married man? Explain why you're here have an exciting time, no pun intended, while your "You can't just leave son's life is in danger. Explain that to me Ethan I really, really want to know." I said. I don't even feel like crying right now. He's done it for the last time.  
  
"You can't just walk out on me Elizabeth." Ethan looked hard at me.  
  
"Watch me." I turned around and stalked out of the room.  
  
"Good bye Ethan." I yell at the door to the garage. "Have a good life."  
  
I slammed the door and got into my car.  
  
On the way to the hospital I was in a daze. I had just left my husband. I am going to be a divorced mother. Oh well, maybe it was for the best. At least Daniel will know not to cheat on his girlfriends or wife.  
  
I pulled into the hospital parking lot and just sat there. What am I going to do? I have clothes for like, two days, I don't have to work tomorrow, thank God. I'm going to go inside now. I don't want to. I have ot face Daniel, and Max. Oh, God, I totally forgot about Max.  
  
1.2 Max  
  
When Liz walked down the hall I know something was wrong. Her face was pale and pinched like she was trying not to cry, she looked exhausted, she looked better when she left.  
  
"Hey, Max, what are you doing out here?" She asked a little cheerfully.  
  
"The doctor's checking on Daniel. Liz, what's wrong?" She looked like a deer trapped in headlights.  
  
"Nothing." She looked down and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She was nervous about something.  
  
"Liz," I try.  
  
"Max." Not this game again.  
  
"Elizabeth." Fire blazed in her eyes.  
  
"Do not call me that." She bit out.  
  
"Sorry." There was definitely something wrong.  
  
Just then the doctor walked out of the room.  
  
"I suggest that you let him sleep for a while, Mrs. Tailner." Liz winced visibly. Was it from not being able to see Daniel or the name? Something was telling me it was the latter.  
  
"Ok." I said before Liz could object.  
  
"Max Evans let go of me." She demanded as I led her to the elevator.  
  
"Liz, hush." I said firmly.  
  
"Where are we going? We have to stay there. I don't have time for this. Let me go." By this time we were outside. I led her once again to the small garden.  
  
"Ok, Liz talk." I demanded.  
  
"No, I will not talk." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest in a protective yet intimidating stance.  
  
"Liz you have to. Something already happened. You were wearing that same thing when you left. You look even more tired than when you left. What happened?" I say propping a shoulder against the tree that was there.  
  
She stared at me. Her eyes were empty, like something that was missing.  
  
"Liz please." I sat down and pulled her into my lap.  
  
For once she didn't struggle. I was shocked.  
  
"I went home, just like you told me to. I was shocked to find Ethan's car in the garage." I tensed at his name and she must have sensed it because she put a comforting hand on my chest. "He wasn't alone. He was with his secretary. There was yelling, well I actually did the yelling; he tried to act innocent like I hadn't caught him in the act. Then I walked out on him. I told him that when we got out of the hospital I wasn't coming back. I walked out on my husband, Max. What am I going to do?" She asked crying into my chest.  
  
"I-I don't know." I said she had just told me that she left Ethan. Shouldn't I be happy? But will she be happy, what about Daniel. "um, I know this is going to sound weird, but you can stay with Isabel and me. You two can stay for as long as you need to?" I knew she wasn't going to accept but I am going to try to persuade her.  
  
"I can't Max." She said desperately.  
  
"Why? You won't be any problem. Where else would you go?" I asked knowing logic was the only thing that would work with her.  
  
"I could go to Maria's." She said quickly.  
  
"No, Maria lives in a one room apartment."  
  
"That's true. Well I could get a motel somewhere." She said hastily.  
  
"Liz why are you fighting this?" I ask her holding her at a distance so I can see her eyes.  
  
"Because I know there's nowhere else to go. Because I wish that there was some sort of control left in my life. I like to feel at least a little in control of my life; I don't feel like I do. My son's in the hospital, I've made us practically homeless, and." She didn't finish before she broke into tears.  
  
"You'll come and live with us, until you can get yourself back on you feet."  
  
"Fine." She agreed. She made no effort to move away from my arms.  
  
::tear:: 


	10. Early-Timing

1 Starting Over-9  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Few years after college. This is an AU.  
  
Authors' note: This story is told from each of the characters' points of view. This may start out weird. But never fear, I'm a dreamer all the way (  
  
1.1 Liz  
  
Max has been wonderful. Its been three days since the accident. I had to go back to work. He was there, when he could be, during the day. And I would stay at night. Max would probably stay all night, if I would let him.  
  
Well, living with Max. It hasn't been all that bad, considering we are hardly at home.  
  
Daniel was moved back to the children's ward and has been going through therapy so he can learn how to move more carefully until his ribs fully heal.  
  
I've decided that I'm going to go through with the divorce. Max filed the papers yesterday after continually asking if I was sure. I don't really know if I'm sure, but I do know that I want a divorce. That is such an ugly word, but it can't be helped. I was in a marriage I didn't want to be in. All Max would have to do is count back the right amount of months to find out that I was pregnant with Daniel before the marriage. It was before I was even considering marriage.  
  
1.2 Flashback-Liz  
  
"I don't even know why I let you drag me to this Amy." I say to my friend from Chem. Class.  
  
"Elizabeth, you need a break and forget about the Matthew guy." She said with an annoyed look.  
  
"Its Max, and I don't have a good feeling about this." I try to pull away and go out the door.  
  
"Don't worry, if you don't like it, Merlin won't even have to know." She says with a wicked smile. Someone tell me again why I'm doing this?  
  
"Its Max, and fine, I'll stay for an hour." I say and drop down on a couch.  
  
The guy next to me is giving me weird looks. I'm moving. I get up to move and grab one of the beers. What am I doing? I don't ever drink. What the heck might as well.  
  
"Hey." I turn around and one of the cutest guys I've ever seen. Well not even close to Max but then again I just said cute not hot.  
  
"Hi," I answer cautiously.  
  
"What's a pretty girl like yourself doing here?" He asked. I was thoroughly annoyed, I didn't want to meet any new guys, I just wanted to finish my Junior year of college. Plus I hadn't in any way gotten ready for this party. There was no way on God's green earth that I was a pretty girl.  
  
"Got dragged here." I replied dryly.  
  
"Aren't you in my Bio. Class?" He asked.  
  
"No, I finished all my bio courses for this term." I smile sweetly trying to walk away. Find some new pick-ups dear.  
  
"Wait, maybe we could talk for a while. I'm not to thrilled about being here either." He pointed to a group of guys who were having a good time carrying each other around the room. "I was also dragged here." He chuckles.  
  
"I understand." This couldn't be too bad.  
  
"I'm Ethan Tailner, senior." He introduced himself. "Do you have a name."  
  
"Yes," I said, "I do have a name. Its L-I mean Elizabeth Parker." I have to get used to Elizabeth. Liz is Roswell.  
  
"Elizabeth, pretty, do your friends have some nickname for you?" He asked strategically placing his hand in the small of my back. "Its such a long name."  
  
"No, just Elizabeth." I said shortly.  
  
"What year are you? Or did you say."  
  
"Oh, um, I'm a junior." I tell him.  
  
"So, what brings you here."  
  
"To school or the party?"  
  
"The party."  
  
"Oh, well, my dorm room mate got tired of me sulking about some guy from my past so she dragged me here, hoping to find someone." I explained.  
  
"Does your roommate happen to be an Amy?" He asked with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Yes in fact."  
  
"Short, curly blonde hair, blue eyes?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." I say looking at the ground.  
  
"That's the reason I'm here. Hard break-up. She persuaded my friends to get me out. So coincidence we're both here for the same reason." He smiled.  
  
1.2.1 Reality-Liz  
  
I don't remember anything else that happened that night. I know I accepted something from him. Why? I will never know. I know before it happened I was thinking I'm glad I gave myself to Max before this. I do know that I thought about protection. I didn't think after that.  
  
Ethan immediately decided to marry me after I told him. I'd wanted to say no. I couldn't I was lost. I still had two more years of college. I couldn't raise my baby alone. But I never regretted Daniel. We were bonded beyond bonds. But what I could do, I needed to have a way out. Marriage. One that wouldn't last. I knew that on my wedding day. I knew it through the marriage. I know it today. Only now do I act on it.  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 Max  
  
I'm in the playroom with Daniel playing catch. He has a good arm. The little demon. He can't do much but he's getting used to the brace. He only has to where it fifteen minutes while he plays. Then I can take it off so he can move more freely.  
  
"Off." He comes trying to take off the brace.  
  
I check my watch.  
  
"Fine, come here." I say.  
  
I swiftly remove it and he runs around like a mad man. "Slow down for a minute." I throw the ball and he chases it. It lands at a man's feet. He looks about my age. The man bends down and hands Daniel the ball. He mumbles a thank you and then runs to me with his hands in the air. "Up." He demands when he reaches my knees where I sit in the chair.  
  
"Why?" I look at the man again.  
  
"Up. Please." He says again.  
  
I oblige. The man walks over. Daniel buries his face in my shoulder. "Daniel what's wrong?" I ask.  
  
"May I help you?" I ask the man standing up maybe he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. "He's shy and doesn't really like strangers."  
  
"Stranger? I'm Ethan Tailner, Daniel's father." He says holding out his hand to me to shake.  
  
(Gasp-shocking revelations. Dun dun dun!!!!!) 


	11. Visitors

1 Starting Over-10  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Few years after college. This is an AU.  
  
Authors' note: This story is told from each of the characters' points of view. This may start out weird. But never fear, I'm a dreamer all the way (  
  
1.1 Max  
  
I can honestly say I've never been so shocked in my life. Daniel obviously didn't like his father.  
  
"Daniel?" He says quietly reaching out to take him from me.  
  
"No, go away." He yells in French.  
  
"Daniel apologize." I answer sharply in French. I thought I would never need to use it again.  
  
"Why, Max." He looks at me almost in tears.  
  
"Never mind. Are going to say hi?" I ask again.  
  
"No." He says and puts his head on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry." I say to a man that doesn't deserve it.  
  
"Well he has to come to me, I'm his father." He said once again reaching for him. This time I take a step back.  
  
"Who are you to take my son from me?" He asks glaring at me.  
  
"Go away Ethan." Daniel says looking up.  
  
"What?" We both say.  
  
"You can't just go away for a week and expect him to be all happy that you're here." I say.  
  
"I do it all the time." He says in a menacing tone. I now take the time to size him up. And he is visibly taller than I. Life sucks.  
  
I didn't hear or see Liz come up behind us, but Daniel did.  
  
"Mommy!" he shouted and reached for her.  
  
Both Ethan and I turned around.  
  
"Ah, Elizabeth I've been meaning to talk to you." He says trying to step around me. I take a step to the side and Liz takes a step back.  
  
"What do you want Ethan?" She says in a deathly calm voice.  
  
"I came to talk to you." He said.  
  
"Well, first I'd like to introduce you to someone. Ethan, this is Max Evans, my friend and lawyer, Max, this is Ethan, my soon to be Ex-husband." She said in the same tone.  
  
"Pleasure." Max said shooting death glares at him.  
  
"Same here." Ethan said, all pleasantness gone from his face.  
  
"Well, I'll let you two talk." Max said taking Daniel from Liz.  
  
"Wait Max, I want you to stay." She said desperately.  
  
"What about Daniel? You don't want him here do you?" I ask her.  
  
"No, but I don't want to face him alone Max." She said.  
  
"Ok, why don't we have a meeting at my office tomorrow. Do not say anything to him Liz." He said. "In case he fights for custody, which I doubt, he will use anything he can." I warn in a whisper.  
  
"Let him see Daniel for a minute. He'll tire of him soon, and it will help me get custody." Liz said. I wonder how much she was saying to keep herself calm.  
  
"Perfect. I'll be in the room filing through some papers that I need to keep up with. I'll see you later. Good luck." I say and on impulse kiss her forehead and walk out of the room.  
  
1.2 Liz  
  
Of all time he decides to come here he chooses now. I wonder if it has anything to do with the papers that I sent him, which he should have received yesterday. This is going to be weird.  
  
"I see your more than friends." He said idly. Acting like he's watching Daniel.  
  
"No, not at the moment." I inform him, wishing I could tell Ethan that we were more than friends.  
  
"You never let me kiss you on your forehead." He looked at me with an evil glare.  
  
"That's because I didn't want you too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's a gesture made between friends."  
  
"I deserved that." He looks at me.  
  
I set Daniel down on the ground and he tries to run after Max.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ethan stoops down and picks up Daniel.  
  
"To find Max." He deliberately answers in French since Ethan doesn't understand a word of it.  
  
"What did he say?" He looks at me.  
  
"He wants to go find Max." I shrug.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he likes Max." I say.  
  
"He doesn't want to be with his father?" He looks at Daniel.  
  
"The question is does his father want to be with him?" I ask folding my arms watching Daniel struggle, fruitlessly, to get to the ground wondering what kind of damage it was doing to his rib. "Maybe you should set him down." I say.  
  
"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow, Elizabeth." He sets him down and walks out of the room, not even bothering to say good-bye to Daniel.  
  
"Can we go see Max now?" Daniel asks with his hands in the air.  
  
"Yes." I said. Deciding that when we took Daniel home tonight that I would talk with Max. 


	12. Home

1 Starting Over-11  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Few years after college. This is an AU.  
  
Authors' note: This story is told from each of the characters' points of view. This may start out weird. But never fear, I'm a dreamer all the way (  
  
1.1 Liz  
  
Bringing Daniel home took forever. First we had to sign him out. Then they needed to explain to us his medications. Then we had to wait in a line for a half an hour so we could get the medications. Then we got to bring him home. By this time its past 8:00 in the evening. I'm glad it's a Friday night. I have lots of time to talk to Max.  
  
I'm determined to talk to Max. Isabel went out for the night. She had some date. Daniel is going to bed. This is going to be my first night at home since Saturday night. Did I just refer to this as home? I actually think I did. I hope Max will let me.  
  
"Max?" I called from the bedroom doorway.  
  
"I'll be out in a second." We had decided that we would just hang out tonight at home.  
  
I finished pulling on my cotton flannel bottoms and plain white t-shirt. It was the most comfortable. I pulled my hair back in a messy bun. I'm ready for just a night at home.  
  
There it goes again.  
  
I go and find some popcorn in the kitchen cupboard. I'm surprised that Isabel allows the stuff in the house. I put it in the microwave and go pick out a movie. Perfect. I go and retrieve the popcorn from the microwave and sit down on the couch my feet tucked up underneath me as they were before.  
  
"Hey." He comes out smiling. He automatically turns the TV on and sits down comfortably next to me.  
  
"Max." I say about a half an hour into the movie.  
  
"Hmm?" He asks.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" I ask already know he what his answer will be.  
  
He pauses the movie. "Sure. Anything you want."  
  
"Ok. I'm going to talk, but don't interrupt me until I finish. Ok." I look at him with expecting eyes.  
  
"Fine." He agrees obviously it was something that took courage to say.  
  
"Ok. About us. Is there an Us? Ethan asked me that today. I wanted so bad to tell him that we were. I want you and me to be an Us. Why? Because I still love you from before." I finish.  
  
He just stares at me. I can't read his expression. What does his silence mean?  
  
1.2 Max  
  
She just confessed that she still loves me. She risked everything. Her self dignity, her pride, her trust. It would just be wrong not to respond as I should. I should just tell her I love her.  
  
"I love you." I say and do what I just got a taste of last week. I kiss her. She kisses me back. We're back where we used to be. Where would we go from here.  
  
"Liz." I say as I pull my lips reluctantly from hers.  
  
"Yes?" She crawls into my lap, and leans her head on my chest, where she still fits perfectly as she always had before.  
  
"We can't do this until the divorce is final." I say. I feel her tense and then relax.  
  
"How long will that take?" She asks.  
  
"The marriage is officially over once you and the judge both sign the papers." He smiles. "So whenever he signs then you are no longer married." I say and hug her.  
  
"But I-I do want to be married." She says quietly.  
  
I tense. "What do you mean you want to be married?" I asked.  
  
"I want to be married. But only, and only if, its to you." She said.  
  
"Are you asking me to marry you?" I ask jokingly.  
  
"No." She says a smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Fine, let me do the honors. Liz, will you marry me?" I ask quietly.  
  
"Yes, of course, all you had to do was ask." She says and leans up and places a kiss teasingly on my lips.  
  
"That's not fair." I say trying to claim what will soon be rightfully mine.  
  
"Sure it is." She says and once again lays her head on my chest.  
  
1.3 Isabel  
  
I came home to find Liz sprawled across my brother on the couch. They were both fully dressed but I was still surprised. If this keeps up I might have a new nephew.  
  
I walk over quietly to find a blanket and cover them. They will be awake before Daniel they always are. Well I'll let them deal with this. From the looks of things they already have without help from Maria or me.  
  
1.4 Liz  
  
The funniest thing happened today when I was trying to get Daniel to come to the mall.  
  
"Daniel come on let's go." I say from the doorway. Isabel's lucky and got a head start at the mall.  
  
"No." He says from the living room where he has currently parked himself in Max's lap. This morning was awkward but hey, we'll get used to it.  
  
"Daniel we're going shopping." I say firmly.  
  
"Max, please don't make me go. I don't want to go again." She says.  
  
"Liz, he's not going." Max calls back.  
  
"What!?" I was shocked.  
  
"I won't have my son going to mall every Saturday when he could be at home spending the day wasting away on the couch like a real man should. Right buddy?" Max called.  
  
"Right." Daniel agrees. Did he just call Daniel 'my son?' He wants Daniel to be his son? I walk into the living room and look at Max. He stands up ready to protect Daniel with a playful smile on his face.  
  
"D-Did you just call him 'your son.?" I ask.  
  
"Um, I guess I did. I'm sorry, I know he's not but, I'm sorry Liz." He tries to apologize.  
  
I run and give him a hug.  
  
"Don't apologize. Of course he can be your son. He'll be our son." I said into his chest. Tears sprang to my eyes. Someone wanted Daniel as their son. Of course it would be Max.  
  
"Really. Like legally?" He asked hesitantly. "Sure I wouldn't mind if he wasn't legally." He says.  
  
"Of course legally." I cry. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Mommy, don't cry. I'll go. I'll go get my coat." He starts to the room.  
  
"No, no, sweet. Its not you. I think I can go by myself today." I pull away from Max.  
  
"Really!" He says excitedly.  
  
"Yes. Isabel's there somewhere she'll help me." I joke.  
  
"Ok." He goes and sits on the couch again.  
  
I give Max a kiss and continue on to the mall.  
  
(Don't we all love joyful reunions?)  
  
tbc 


	13. New Battles

1 Starting Over  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Few years after college.  
  
Max  
  
I stood watching the outside world through my window. I glanced at the clock for the millionth time in the past hour.  
  
3:15  
  
Liz was just getting off work at this time. I still had another 45 minutes before she would be here. Maria was going to pick Daniel up so that Liz could come directly here from work. Maybe I should call again, just in case. I walked over to the phone and dialed Maria's cell.  
  
MARIA  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Maria speaking."  
  
"Hi, Maria."  
  
"Max seriously, this is the fifth time you've called me. I've just put him in the car. Daniel say hi to Max." She sounded annoyed.  
  
"Hi Max." He said enthusiastically. "Guess what?"  
  
"What."  
  
"Aunt Maria's taking me out for ice cream!"  
  
"Daniel!" He had actually told.  
  
"Maria, Liz said n-" Was all I let him have to say.  
  
"Goodbye, Max." I said and closed the phone.  
  
"Daniel you weren't supposed to tell."  
  
"I'm sorry, can we still go?"  
  
"Of course, Ben & Jerry's or Dairy Queen?" I asked, I knew what his favorite was.  
  
"Ben & Jerry's!" He shouted.  
  
"Of course." I took off in the direction of Ben & Jerry's."  
  
LIZ  
  
I don't honestly know why I scheduled this meeting. I don't want to see Ethan. He should just sign the papers and let it be over with. But of course it always had to be complicated with him.  
  
"I'm here for a meeting with Max Evans." I told the receptionist. The receptionist smiled at me warmly.  
  
"Please have a seat over there, Mrs. Tailner, let me page him." She pointed to the chairs.  
  
I studied the woman. She was older probably late 40's early 50's. She had a warm smile. I decided I would like this lady. I nervously bit my lip as I thought about the reason that I was here once again.  
  
"Mrs. Tailner you can go in."  
  
I took a deep, audible, gulp and walked into the room. It was not large, nor was it small. Max stood behind the desk with an encouraging smile. He walked around the desk and gave me a hug, then directed me towards the chair in front of the desk.  
  
"First before he comes I need to tell me exactly what you want out of this." He told me carefully.  
  
"Um, I want a divorce."  
  
"I know, but do you want anything, like the house, possessions in the house? Anything Liz." He informed me.  
  
"I don't want anything, he can keep the house. I want the dressers; those were my grandmother's. And of course, Daniel's mine." I stated.  
  
"Are you sure?" He wrote that down.  
  
"Absolutely." I answered confidently.  
  
"How much custody do you want over him?"  
  
"All of it." Why was he asking me these questions? He already knew the answers.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Liz," he said. "While they are here I will be addressing you as Mrs. Tailner, and I will act like we know each other on a business level only. OK. Do not take any of it personally. Please."  
  
"I know, Max. Of course I wouldn't." I said and straightened when I heard the little bell ring.  
  
"Max, a Mr. Bryce, and a Mr. Tailner are out here waiting for you." Came the secretary's voice.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Lee." He said into the speaker. I bit my lip nervously. "Don't do that, Liz."  
  
"Do what?" I asked confused.  
  
"Bite your lip, don't." I hadn't realized I did it.  
  
MAX  
  
I am usually not worried about meeting with other attorneys. I usually look forward to it. But this one I'm personally involved. This is really bad.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Bryce, Mr. Tailner." I said.  
  
"Mr. Evans, Elizabeth." Ethan said looking at Liz. I had the sudden urge to punch him right there, but that wouldn't get any of us anywhere.  
  
"Hello." Liz said coldly.  
  
"Well, we may as well get things started." I said to prevent the already starting animosity.  
  
"Well, my client would like to know what Mrs. Tailner wants from the house. Here's a list of what Mr. Tailner does." Mr. Bryce handed me a piece of paper. I looked it over quickly; this is going to be easy nothing on Liz's list was on Ethan's. Including Daniel.  
  
"Ok." I handed the list back along with Liz's. His eyes widened at the bottom of the list. That was Daniel's name.  
  
"Mr. Tailner, did you want custody of the kid?" Bryce asked quickly. Liz flinched when they addressed Daniel that way.  
  
"Why would I want custody of it?" He asked disgusted.  
  
Liz looked more irritated by the second. I and everyone else knew, you do not mess with Daniel.  
  
"He's done nothing but reeked havoc on my life since he was born." He said.  
  
Liz exploded. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard what I said." He looked at her evilly. Liz's face reddened.  
  
"You have done nothing, nothing for us. Oh, sure you've put a roof over our heads, but that's about it. You're never there. You're only at the house when it's convenient for you. Daniel doesn't even really know who you are. He knows you exist, but he cowers when he sees you." She took a breath and swallowed angry tears.  
  
"You're never home when I am there." He bit back.  
  
"Mrs. Tailner." I tried to interrupt.  
  
"I'm always home, except when I'm at work and when I shop on Saturdays. Daniel's always home as well." She informed him angrily.  
  
"Elizabeth." A bit more forcefully.  
  
"I never saw him."  
  
"Maybe its because you got home so late that he was already in bed or maybe it was the fact that you were sc-"  
  
"Liz!" I said sharply. Everyone stopped and looked at me.  
  
Liz was shaking from anger. She was trying to control it. "Let's all be rational now. I assume, Mr. Tailner, you do not want Daniel?" I asked calmly. Liz was still trying to calm her breathing. She was trying not to cry.  
  
Looking smugly at Liz. "Of course I do." He smiled.  
  
Liz looked at him. I looked at him. The attorney gaped at him. God there was going to be a custody battle. Wonderful.  
  
"What?" She asked shakily.  
  
"I want the kid."  
  
"Why? Why would you want Daniel?" She asked.  
  
"Why would you, Mr. Tailner?" Bryce asked.  
  
"Because she wants him." He said as if it were yesterday's news. "Good day Mr. Evans, Liz." He said using her nickname menacingly.  
  
After a quick apology, Mr. Bryce left the room following Ethan.  
  
  
  
(I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this part posted. I wasn't really up to writing lately. I'm also working on another story. So I'll get the next part up as soon as possible.) 


	14. Deciding

1 Starting Over-14  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Few years after college. This is an AU.  
  
Authors' note: Hey everyone. We made it through the server not working. Yaay. I've had this part ready I just couldn't post it. So here you go with chapter 14.  
  
MAX  
  
I watch Ethan and Bryce walk quickly to the parking lot and leave. I turn back to face Liz. Her back is ramrod straight. She followed me with her eyes as I walk over to her.  
  
"Liz." I walk over to her and lay my hand on her head. She looks up at me. Tears were glistening in her eyes. Her life was nothing but hell. Daniel was her one outlook from it. Now the devil in her life was trying to take that from her. The look on her face was devastating.  
  
"I better go get Daniel now." She said quietly. She stood up and picked her purse up quietly.  
  
"Liz, I'll go get him." I told her.  
  
"I want to."  
  
"Liz, you can't, you're in no condition to drive. I'll go and get him. You are to go straight home and I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I directed her out the door.  
  
I went and picked up my stuff to take home. "Mrs. Lee, good evening, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." I put on a smile for her.  
  
"Don't fake anything with me young man. I know what's going on. And I do not expect you to be here tomorrow bright and early." She said and went back to her office work.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Lee." I said. "And thank you." I closed the office door.  
  
"Liz." I said stepping out into the hallway. I took her elbow and lead her down the hallway. I walked her to the car. Made sure her seatbelt was on and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Fifteen minutes, Liz." I watched her leave the parking lot.  
  
LIZ  
  
I can't believe that man. He has no interest in Daniel there's no reason for him to try to gain custody. God, why did I get myself into this mess?  
  
I drive carefully to Max's house. Its dark now that meeting took longer than I suspected. I don't know how that happened. The only thing I know is their trying to steal my child away from me and that it's not going to happen.  
  
MARIA  
  
When I saw Max standing at my door I immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
"Max, what happened?" I asked.  
  
"I can't explain it now, Maria." He looked tired and I could tell he just wanted to leave. "Where's Daniel?"  
  
"He's asleep, let me get him." I said heading to my room.  
  
"I'll carry him." He told me and followed me closely to the bedroom. He immediately scooped him up in his arms.  
  
"Max, I want to stay with Aunt Maria." He declared. I smirked.  
  
"Not tonight, Mommy really needs you to be with her."  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Because she just does. Let's get your stuff and go." He said firmly.  
  
"Daniel, you cannot leave until you give me a goodbye hug and kiss." I reminded him.  
  
"Aunt Maria, can I marry you?" He asked as he kissed my cheek.  
  
"I don't think Michael would like that idea, buddy." I reminded him.  
  
"We'll just see about that." He huffed out. He didn't like Michael. He had made up his mind that I was going to marry him.  
  
"Ok." I kissed his cheek. I turned and faced Max. "Call me if you need anything. I can always take him, if she needs me too."  
  
"I don't think she'll let him go for a while, Maria. But thanks for letting us know. I'm sure Liz knows she can call you anytime. You're her best friend." I hugged him. He picked up Daniel and left. God this was not looking good.  
  
MAX  
  
Daniel had already fallen asleep on the way home from Maria's. I slowly took him upstairs trying not to wake him. I nudged the door into his and Liz's room open. I was not at all surprised to find Liz lying on Daniel's bed and not hers. I set him down on the bed next to her. He was in that zone where they know they're awake but they won't remember it in the morning. I laid him back on the bed knowing he'd try to sit up. Liz pulled him snug against her and stoked him hair. I slipped his shoes off forgetting that sand had taken a permanent residence in them. It poured out onto the bed.  
  
Liz chuckled. And pulled him closer. "You forgot."  
  
"Yes, I did." With a swipe of a hand it was gone. "There won't even know it was there." I took his clothes to the hamper and brought over his pajamas.  
  
"Regular, not the sleepers, It's hot." She called softly from the bed.  
  
"Ok." I brought over the pajamas without the feet. "Do you have to go potty?" I asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on." I scooped him up and was back in a minute. Liz was still in the same position.  
  
I laid Daniel down and he automatically crawled up to his mommy. "Night, Max. Night Mama."  
  
"Good Night, Love." Liz said and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Good night, Daniel. Liz, we'll talk about it later."  
  
"Good night, Max."  
  
LIZ  
  
I looked at the clock 1:00 a.m. Daniel was asleep next to me. I scooted out from beside him.  
  
"Mama." He stirred and moved closer.  
  
"Go back to sleep, darling." I moved silently out of the room. I found my way to the room next to ours. I looked inside and saw Max. He was lying awake his arms crossed under his head on his back. Sensing my presence he turned to meet my gaze.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." I informed him taking a step closer.  
  
"Either could I." He said patting the spot on the bed next to him.  
  
I made my way over and sat down. "They can't really take him can they?"  
  
"Yes, they can, but I seriously doubt that they will." He said.  
  
"But they can?"  
  
"Yes, love, they can."  
  
I laid down next to him and cuddled into his side. I lay there just thinking. Before I knew it tears were running down my face. Max pulled me close as he felt my tears.  
  
"It'll be ok, Liz." He tried to comfort me. "There's no way that anyone will allow him to take Daniel unless he's a complete idiot."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I won't let him take him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
I was shocked. "I don't know."  
  
"Don't worry anymore, Liz, try to sleep, you have to go to work tomorrow." He said.  
  
"I know." I tried to get up but his arm held me in place. I looked up with a look of confusion on my face. He smiled.  
  
"Stay here, please, that way I can make sure you sleep." He told me.  
  
"Fine." I relaxed. Within five minutes I was asleep. 


	15. Finally

Starting Over-15  
  
Rating: PG-13 Summary: Few years after college. This is an AU. Authors' note: This story is told from each of the characters' points of view. This may start out weird. But never fear, I'm a dreamer all the way (  
  
Three months and Two Weeks later  
  
  
  
Max  
  
The last few months have gone by so fast. Liz and Daniel are fitting in just fine. They are adapting well. Daniel thinks he's king and that he doesn't need to go to day care anymore. When I don't have to work I don't mind keeping him home but when I have to go to the office man is it bad.  
  
Liz. She's just doing beautifully. Physically and Emotionally. She looks better than she had been; she seems a lot happier too. According to Maria. Everything is fine. We're just waiting to get the final papers done and we'll move out. I still don't have permission from Ethan to become Daniel's adoptive father, but I don't think that will take very long. Maria and Isabel are going to move in together. That should be an interesting mix.  
  
I go and get the mail and am surprised to get something from Ethan. I'll save it until Liz gets home to open it. I set it down and wait the hour until Liz and Daniel get home from his doctor appointment.  
  
I hear the door unlocking. "Max, dear?" The angelic voice comes from the doorway.  
  
"In the kitchen." I yell back.  
  
"Ok." She brings Daniel in. He has a shot on his leg, right arm, and left arm. He acts like he's dying. "Can you take him please?" She asks.  
  
"Sure." Daniel slides easily into my arms and rests his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Look, Max." He points to his shots. "I got one here, here, and" he tries to find the third. "Mommy, where's the other one?" He asks.  
  
"Right here, sweet." She says pointing to the on his legs.  
  
"Oh yeah." He smiles. "I didn't cry very much." He declared proudly. He slides down and pretty soon we hear the theme song to Thomas the Tank Engine playing.  
  
"How loud was he?" I ask.  
  
"The doctor said he was the loudest one they've had in a long time." Liz said sitting in my lap before I remembered the letter.  
  
"Liz something came from Ethan today." I told her pressing a kiss to her head.  
  
"What did it say?" She asked absently.  
  
"I didn't open it." I tell her.  
  
"Ok. Where is it?"  
  
"Right here." I show it to her. She reads it and looks up at me with tears in her eyes. She held it up for me to read.  
  
Dear Elizabeth, I realize that trying to fight for custody of Daniel would be useless. There would be no way that a judge in his right mind would give me a child. I have decided joint custody would be a great hassle for the three of us, mostly Daniel. So I have signed the paper. I have also included where my office is in Boston. Please do not hesitate to call me in need of anything.  
  
Sincerely, Ethan Tailner  
  
I can't decide if she has happy tears or sad tears in her eyes.  
  
"You can be his dad. By law, you are going to be his dad. I love you, Max." She cries. I guess they're happy tears.  
  
"I know. I know." I hug her and kiss her senseless. "Liz," I say seriously. "I-I'm not sure we'll be able to have children between the two of us. Daniel may be our only child but I don't care. I would be honored if he was our only child." I say.  
  
"I wouldn't care either, Max. I would just be happy for you to spend the rest of our lives with us." She said quietly.  
  
"God, I love you Liz." I said.  
  
"Wait, there's one person I have to ask first."  
  
"Daniel." Liz called.  
  
"What mommy?" He yells from the front room.  
  
"Come here please."  
  
"Coming, coming." He drags himself into the kitchen. That's my boy.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" She bends down to his level. He pushes the hair back from in front of her eyes and kisses her forehead.  
  
"Sure Mommy." He says happily.  
  
"Will you let Max be you Daddy?" She asks cautiously.  
  
He looks unsure at first. "But then he'll be like, Ethan."  
  
"No, no I won't." I assure him.  
  
"Promise, you'll stay with us every night and you won't have meetings all the time."  
  
"I promise."  
  
He looks up with me with a huge grin. "Yes, he can be my Daddy." He says. He holds his hands in the air. I oblige and pick him up. "Can I call you Daddy, instead of Max now?" He asks.  
  
"But of course." I say. He hugs both of us. 


	16. The Proposal

Starting Over- 15  
  
Starting Over  
  
Rating: PG-13 Summary: Few years after college.  
  
One Year Later  
  
**Max**  
  
A three-year-old Daniel and I walked hand and hand into West Kennedy High. We had a mission. Part one of that mission was not to be seen by Liz. The problem with that is that she can sense when I'm near. That effect was only doubled since I had Daniel as well.  
  
Part two get her 3rd period class to cooperate with me. I think that will be the most difficult part because it's a bunch of freshmen. No one likes freshmen, and there's a good reason for it.  
  
Part three set up. This should be the easiest part.  
  
**Liz**  
  
I walked into the office when they called me up. It seemed like the secretary was blabbing about nothing. I really should get back to class because 3rd period really is awful. Just a few more days and the school year's over and I'll never have to have them in my class ever again.  
  
I glance up when I felt Max. He was closer than usual and I wondered what he was doing at school.  
  
"Max hasn't been here at all has he?" I ask.  
  
She looks at me with a stunned expression. "Why would he be here?"  
  
"That's what I'm wondering. I'm going back to class please call me if he is here, I don't need him to interrupt my class." I say and walk out. Why am I getting this weird feeling? Is that Daniel I sense? What the heck are they doing here, if they are here.  
  
On the way to the classroom my mind drifted to the night before. Max had taken me out to dinner for our anniversary. We had to drive over to the next town because this town doesn't have any really nice restaurants.  
  
I wonder if we should move back to Roswell. There's nothing keeping us from going back. I miss it, I haven't been there in six years. I'll talk to Max. Speaking of Max why do I sense his presence as I near my classroom. When I get there no one's there. Crap, crap, crap. My class has disappeared. I'm so going to get into trouble. Wait there's one student maybe they had to evacuate. No then she wouldn't be here.  
  
"Hi, Ms. Parker." I changed my name back when I got the final divorce.  
  
"Hello, Kelly would you like to tell me where your classmates went?"  
  
"Library. Here." She handed me a note. "You can't open it till later." She said and went back to whatever she was working on. If I would have looked closer I would have seen the smile on her face.  
  
When I grabbed the note I could sense Max's touch. What is this man doing? I'm going to miss out on a whole class. Oh well.  
  
I went to the library. "Hi, Ms. Parker."  
  
"Hello, Nathan, where is everybody?" I ask looking around not spying any other students.  
  
"Amphitheater. Here." He also handed me a note. "Don't open till later." He said and ran out of the library.  
  
I walked to the amphitheatre, where I got another note, then on to the gym, music room, media center, choir room, which I have to say is on the other side of campus from the media center, conveniently located next to the music room, the front office and finally back to my classroom. I was ready to kill Max.  
  
"Hi, Mommy!" Daniel said happily. He looked up from where Max was showing him something in a microscope.  
  
"Hi, darling, what are you doing here?" I looked at Max.  
  
"Open, the enbelopes." He said happily coming to sit on my lap.  
  
I looked in my hand to find eight envelopes.  
  
First one: Elizabeth Parker  
  
Second: Will  
  
Third: You  
  
Fourth: Marry  
  
Fifth: Me Tears were filling up my eyes I could hardly see but there was still three more cards,  
  
Sixth: I  
  
Seventh: love  
  
Eighth: You  
  
"I love you too, Max and yes I will marry you even though I already said I would." I looked at him.  
  
"I know, but you deserve a formal proposal." He kissed my nose.  
  
"Thank you, why did you wait so long?" It had been over a year since I had the divorce.  
  
"I once had a conversation with you and I asked how long you would have to wait before you would marry someone."  
  
"And I said one year.  
  
"Yep, I figured we knew each other that long before, but those don't count. So I asked you today because yesterday was one year so I waited one year and one day." He smiled a little half grin.  
  
I couldn't resist and I kissed him again. This time I heard cheering. I turned around and my whole 3rd period class was standing there. I blushed furiously.  
  
I looked around the classroom for Daniel. He was smiling in the arms of one of the girls. At three, he was already flirting.  
  
**Max**  
  
I guess we're going to get married. I can just imagine Maria shrieking now. I have to remind myself to wear earplugs when we tell her.  
  
I wonder if we can move back to Roswell now.  
  
There's nothing keeping us here, we can just go there and start over.  
  
The End.  
  
(YAAAAAAAAAAAAY)  
  
Epilogue next post. 


	17. Epilogue

Starting Over-17  
  
Rating: PG-13 Summary: Few years after college. This is an AU. Authors' note: This story is told from each of the characters' points of view. This may start out weird. But never fear, I'm a dreamer all the way (  
  
**Liz**  
  
I get off the phone after a long phone call. "Bye, Maria."  
  
"Goodbye, and good luck!" She says happily and gets off the phone. That girl was just way too cheerful. Maybe it's the fact that she's pregnant. They said that pregnant women glow and Maria really does glow.  
  
I wonder if I glowed. Maria said I did. Then again I have another chance to see if I will.  
  
**Max**  
  
I walk in the house with Daniel, totally exhausted. Soccer practice with six year olds is too much. Those little rats can run forever.  
  
"Liz?" I call. I don't even think about it. I automatically call when I walk in the door.  
  
"Kitchen." She answers back. I hear the water shut off as well as the TV go on in Daniel's room.  
  
"How'd your day go?" I ask her while circling her waist. "How many kids got detentions?"  
  
"I don't know, actually." She smiled.  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"No, I didn't go to work today. I went for a doctors appointment instead." At these words I feel my face pale.  
  
"What's wrong are you ok, why didn't you tell me before?" My mind goes into over drive.  
  
"Everything's fine. Here's a list of things I need you to do, I made it this morning while I was in the waiting room." She hands me a small piece of paper. I oblige and begin to look at the list.  
  
"Go lay down." I tell her.  
  
"Max, it was just a checkup."  
  
"Please? For me?" He asks and kisses my forehead.  
  
**Liz**  
  
"Fine." I leave the kitchen but just wait in the front room to find what I found earlier. I look around our apartment and decide we probably won't be around here for much longer.  
  
**Max**  
  
I glance down at the list and smile. Some of the things are already checked off.  
  
Take Daniel to practice-check Find Liz-check Marry Liz-check Adopt Daniel-Check Find house-no check  
  
"Liz, why do we need a house? I thought we agreed that our apartment was fine for now." I ask her.  
  
She smiles at me. "Well, if you'd finish reading the list, you'd know why." She waited with her hands on her hips to finish. She needs to not get stuff from Maria.  
  
Get Liz pregnant- check.  
  
I looked at her. She smiled. I looked back down at that check.  
  
"You're pregnant?" I ask still not believing it.  
  
"Yep." She smiles as I pick her up and swing her around.  
  
"Sorry." I set her down, remembering her condition.  
  
"Max, now, I'm pregnant, not an invalid. Don't worry about me every second of the day and please, please don't treat me like I'm a porcelain doll."  
  
"I know, but I can't make any promises." I answered honestly while we went to find Daniel.  
  
**Nine and a half months later**  
  
  
  
Michael  
  
Daniel's sitting across from me in the waiting room. He's glaring at me like I'm evil. I've put up with two years of this, and I'm getting sick of it.  
  
Maria insisted that he be ring bearer for our wedding. I had to bribe him to give us our own wedding rings. Why? Why is Liz's little boy look at me this way. Because I married his Aunt Maria.  
  
Daniel just stuck his tongue at me. I glance at Maria she's busy with Christopher. Should I do it back and risk it? What the heck.  
  
I do it.  
  
SMACK.  
  
Crap.  
  
"Michael what did I say about harassing that poor boy?" She whispers to me.  
  
"He did it first." I tried to defend myself although it was pointless.  
  
"Who's older?"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"There you go, you did it first." She said and went back to Christopher.  
  
He smiled and ducked under Diane Evans' arm. One day, I'm going to have to get him back. One day Max and Liz are going to need a babysitter. One day everything that little nerd has ever done to me, will come back full force. I smile at the thought.  
  
"Michael, stop plotting revenge against your nephew." God can the woman read my thoughts too?  
  
My thoughts are interrupted when Max comes into the waiting room with a lopsided grin on his face.  
  
Diane stands up when Daniel runs over to Max. "Do I have a little brother or sister, Daddy?" He asks eagerly.  
  
"Both." He says and smiles a full blown smile.  
  
"Two?" He holds up two of his fingers.  
  
"Yeah two, you wanna come meet them?" Max asks. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He says excitedly clapping his hands.  
  
"I'll be right back, Nana." He tells Diane and then runs off hand in hand with Max.  
  
Excited much?  
  
**Liz**  
  
I guess six years is too long to wait to have kids, I think I forgot how much it hurts. But already the pain is dulling as I hold my twins in my hands. I wonder who went through more pain Max or me.  
  
We had both known there were going to be twins, but we decided on waiting till the due date to announce it.  
  
"Hi, Mommy." I heard a small voice in the doorway.  
  
"Hi, darling." I stroked his head.  
  
"What's their names?" He asked, leaning over the edge of the bed.  
  
"Well, we have your brother's name. His name is Ryan Alexander Evans."  
  
"I like it." He was straining his neck to see his sister who was on the other side.  
  
"Max, honey, lift Daniel onto the bed please." I said.  
  
"He'll be too heavy." Max protested.  
  
"No, he won't, now lift him up here."  
  
He looked at me but lifted Daniel up none the less. "Now, we need your help for your sister's." He looked excited. "Daddy and I disagree about her middle name, Julia is her first, which do you like, Anne or Elizabeth for middle name?"  
  
He looked at Max and he looked at me. "I like Elizabeth better." He said decidedly.  
  
"Why?" I asked. Max's face lit up because that had been his choice.  
  
"Because that's your name." He said.  
  
"I know, do you like it?" I asked to make sure.  
  
"Yep, a lot."  
  
"OK." I said. "Eileen's going to like them." He said confidently.  
  
"Who's Eileen?" Max asked.  
  
"My friend." Daniel told him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Daddy, Julia can't have any boyfriends. OK." He said seriously.  
  
"No, she can't." He agreed.  
  
"Max, be serious." I plead for my daughter's case.  
  
"No, absolutely not. When she's 25 maybe." He said.  
  
"Ryan and me will make sure she doesn't, OK, Daddy?" He asked.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
My poor daughter, she has three Evan's males on her case. I'll just have to stick up for her. Oh, well.  
  
THE END  
  
(A/N: I'm going to try working on a sequel but, I'm not making any promises.) 


End file.
